Innocence
by secretsofadarkangel
Summary: This time Aidou's the ignorant one... Sequel to Ignorance.
1. Chapter 1: Torn

**Chapter One: Torn**

Yuuki approved. Headmaster (for some strange reason-I'm not going in depth…) approved. Who didn't approve? Two vampires. One was Kaname, the other was Zero.

"Aidou, I still believe it's best you cease contact with Sayori," Kaname told Aidou after class.

"Why?" Aidou mumbled. _There is no way I'm losing my Yori-chan…no way…not even for Kaname-sama! I love her…love her more than anyone…and if I'm going to have to fight to keep her…that's just what I'll do…_

"It's better this way," Kaname pushed on.

"How?"

"Sayori Wakaba won't be accepted by our kind…"

"Well you accept her…so can't you convince the others?"

A dreaded silence fell upon the two.

"Kaname-sama?"

No response. Aidou's heart shredded-not in two, but in itty bitty pieces.

"You don't accept her…do you?" Aidou choked on those words.

"No, I don't."

Another awkward silence.

"Why not? She's Yuuki's friend…" _Why Kaname-sama? Why must you torture my heart? Why must I suffer? Why must Yori-chan be discriminated, only because she is human?_

"She may be…but she is still human."

"So? My love for her is genuine, isn't that all that matters?" _Don't do this to me Kaname-sama…_

"We can't have you be too attached this mortal."

"I'm already in love with her!" _Don't give in to his words…don't give in…_

"I know. That's the problem."

Aidou didn't want to hear this. It was heart-shattering torture.

"Kaname-sama…" was all he could manage to say.

"Don't waste your eternity on this female. You simply must forget all about her."

"How can I?" Aidou croaked. The emotional pain was just too much to bear.

"Aidou, trust me…you must."

"No! I will never ever forget her!" _How could I…why should I…who will tell me otherwise…our love is strong…our hearts are one…I will not give in…I will fight for the woman I love…_

"Very well. You may choose to have her in your memory." As Aidou left, Kaname thought, _But I don't think she will have you in hers for long…_

***

"Yori, I don't think it's wise to date Aidou," the words of Zero Kiryuu spat out.

"Yeah, I know…you're a vampire hunter. Yuuki told me everything." Yori said coolly.

Zero kept his poker face, but stared at Yori as she flipped through her homework. _Why do you have to be so freakin' stupid? There's no way the other vampires are going to accept you…might as well give up on him…he wouldn't treat you right anyways…_

"It's dangerous," Zero said. "Remember Kain?"

Yori's spine twitched at the mentioning of his name. _How could I forget that low-life…_

"Y-y-yes…I remember him…" Yori stuttered.

"Well you didn't watch your back like I told you to…" Zero pushed on.

"Well…I had Hanabusa watch my back for me…"

"And what will happen if he turns on you?" Zero asked, raising his voice.

Yori's heart ached hearing those words. _He would** never**__ betray me…he couldn't…to me…_

"He won't betray me!" Yori shouted defensively.

"Didn't you think Kain wouldn't betray you? In the end…he did!" Zero exclaimed.

"Leave me alone, Zero! I don't need you to be watching over me! Why are we even having this discussion? You're not the one who makes my decisions!" _Who does Zero think he is? I can take care of myself, __**by**__ myself!_

"Well I should be! You can't think for yourself! You make all the wrong choices!" Zero yelled. _Why? Why? Why? Why won't this __**stupid**__ girl listen to me? She doesn't realize what she's getting herself into…again…she doesn't realize that I'm doing my best…to look out for her…_

"Just leave me alone! Go away!" Yori grabbed the pillow off her bed and threw it at Zero. He brushed it off. "Go!" she hollered. Zero left.

_Zero…why? Why do you hurt me? I shouldn't care…but I do…and I don't know how come…Zero…why? Why can't you just approve of Hanabusa and I? Why can't you accept us? If you do…it would mean __**a lot **__to me…Zero…more than you will __**ever**__ know…_

* * *

**Kind of a short intro…but I didn't want to drag it on and on. Chapters will improve throughout the story…I hope. *Nervous laugh* Well please stay tuned and please review so that I can update!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting for You

**Chapter Two: Fighting for You**

Aidou began to avoid Kaname, and Yori began to avoid Zero.

_He can't tell me what to do anymore…I'm going to keep on seeing Yori…and no one is going to stop me…_ Aidou thought.

_Zero…if you won't accept who I've fallen for…then I can't speak to you anymore…I'm __**not **__sorry…_ Yori thought.

When the two classes collided, Aidou secretly slipped a note into Yori's hands. She carefully hid the note and walked casually to the Sun Dorm.

_Meet me by gates at midnight…_

"Okay," Yori whispered to herself in her room.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she hollered, but not too loud.

"It's me," Zero said from outside.

"I don't know anyone named 'me'…" Yori said. _Apologize…Zero…_

She heard Zero sigh from outside.

"It's Zero."

Out of nowhere, tears dripped from Yori's eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked.

_Maybe you should tell her how you feel…_ Zero thought. _No! Don't give in to this girl…she doesn't understand you…_

"I want to know why the heck you're avoiding me…" Zero uttered.

Yori jolted. _Tell him…tell him…tell him…_She walked to the door, but didn't open it.

"Zero…please…" was all she managed to say. Zero noticed the tone of her voice. His heart softened. _Why do you let this girl get to you…she's just like Yuuki, I swear…_

"What's wrong?" he asked.

_How did he know something was wrong? It's like he understands me…_ Yori opened the door and collapsed into Zero's arms.

"Zero…" she whispered. _Please Zero…please accept us…_

"Yeah?"

"Please just accept the fact that I love him…" Yori pleaded.

Zero gazed into her eyes. _I will __**never**__ accept him…but I'll make you believe I do…if it'll make you happy…if it'll make you stop crying…_

"Okay," was all he said. Yori smiled and hugged Zero.

"Thank you," she told him.

***

"Aidou!" Kaname yelled as Aidou walked outside.

_There's no way I'm going to let you stop me…_ Aidou thought. He just ignored Kaname and kept on walking.

"Come back here!" Kaname grabbed Aidou's wrist and tightened his grip.

"Kaname-sama…you can't stop me!" Aidou said firmly.

"Aidou, you listen to me right now!" Kaname shouted. Aidou eased up and nodded.

"You and your little girlfriend are NEVER going to be accepted by our kind. If you want to keep your noble status, I suggest you break up with her tonight. If you continue this, you'll have to leave the vampire society, just like your cousin."

Aidou seethed with rage. _I can't just abandon my Yori-chan…I __**won't**__ just abandon my Yori-chan…_

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama, but I just can't do that." Kaname let go of his grasp.

"You just made a very bad decision, Aidou. You will very soon regret it." And with that, Kaname walked away.

***

"So what's up?" Yori asked Aidou as they stood by the gates. Aidou held her close to his side.

"They…they don't believe in us…" Aidou told her.

"I know that…" Yori sighed. "So you're going to dump me…right?" She didn't seem emotional at all.

"No…don't ever think that," Aidou said. "I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you…no matter what the consequences are…" He enveloped her tightly.

"You're too good for me…" Yori sighed.

"You've got it backwards…Yori-chan…" He let go of his embrace and turned her around to face him. Aidou kissed her as he closed his eyes. _I will always be by your side…I will never let you go…_ he thought.

She smiled warmheartedly.

_God…I love that smile of hers…_

"No matter what happens…because of us…" Aidou said, "I will stand alongside you. I will protect you. I will fight for you…even if I get myself killed doing just that…"

_He's too good to be true…_ Yori thought.

It was a beautiful night, and the two enjoyed their time together. Finally, it was 1:00 am and the two had to depart.

As Yori walked back to the Sun Dorm, someone stopped her.

_Is that Hanabusa?_ Yori asked herself as she turned around.

"Oh hi Kaname-sempai…"

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! Writer's block! What does Kaname want with Yori-chan? You'll have to find out next time…until then…please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbroken

**Chapter Three: Heartbroken**

"So you're not going out tonight?" Yuuki asked Yori. _She and Aidou usually meet at the gates every weekday night…_

"What are you talking about?" Yori asked as she prepared for bed.

"You…you don't have any plans?" Yuuki asked with a quizzical expression.

"Why would I have plans? It's curfew…"

_Something's wrong with Yori-chan…_ Yuuki thought to herself. _Did she and Aidou-sempai have a quarrel?_

"Good luck with your duties Yuuki-chan…" Yori yawned as she prepared for bed.

"Umm…thanks," Yuuki said, her mind elsewhere.

_I need to know what's going on…_

***

Aidou sighed.

_I've been waiting here for an hour…is she mad at me?_

Suddenly he saw a figure in the distance.

"Yori-chan!" he exclaimed.

"No…it's Yuuki," Yuuki said as she approached.

"Oh," Aidou said sighing.

Both stood there in silence.

"Where's Yori-chan?" Aidou asked Yuuki, breaking the stillness.

"She…she…"

_Did something go wrong?_ Aidou thought.

"What? She what?" Aidou asked too eagerly.

"She said she didn't have any plans…"

"What? That's…that's impossible…we agreed…"

"I know. She isn't sick or anything either…"

"What did she tell you?" Aidou asked. _Why is she doing this…did I do something wrong?_

"She said, 'Why would I have plans? It's curfew…'"

Aidou's heart stopped.

"Why would she…why would she say that? She knows tonight is one of our nights…"

"Maybe…maybe she forgot!" Yuuki said, trying to raise his hopes.

Aidou shook his head.

"She's smart…she wouldn't just forget…I'm going to ask her what's wrong…maybe something is bothering her…"

Yuuki nodded and said, "That's gotta be it. Just make sure Zero doesn't catch you."

***

Someone knocked on Yori's door.

_Yuuki's back already?_ Yori thought. She shrugged.

"Come in…it's open…" Yori yawned.

"Hey…" Aidou said as he walked in. He turned on the lights to see a staring Yori. She had a confused expression on her face.

"Who…who are you?" Yori asked.

***

**Short chapter…I know, but it's meant to be that way. Uh-oh…did Kaname do what we think he did…how will Aidou react to this? Please review to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4: One Sided Love

**Chapter Four: One-Sided Love**

Aidou tried to fight back tears. _She doesn't know who I am…no…this can't be happening…_

"Are you okay…whoever you are?" Yori asked.

_Why? Why? Why? Why Kaname-sama? Doesn't my happiness count? Can't it be all about me for once…this can't be happening…_

Aidou looked into her eyes, such gentle eyes. He sighed.

"I'm fine…I just…"

"You just…?" Yori asked, confused. What is a Night Class student doing in the Sun Dorm?_ Especially in the girl's section!_

"Wanted to know where Yuuki is…"

"Oh…umm she's on her prefect duties right now. I think you should be getting back to your dorms…you don't wanna get caught here…"

Aidou nodded and closed the door behind him.

***

"Oh! Aidou-sempai! What is it with Yori-chan?" Yuuki asked.

Aidou's head and heart ached at the mentioning of her name. He ignored Yuuki and headed to the Moon Dorm.

"Aidou-sempai! Tell me! Did you guys get into a fight? Tell me!"

Aidou turned around to face Yuuki. She saw the hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Aidou-sempai…" Yuuki said softly, "what…what happened?"

He closed his eyes, and sighed a deep, heavy sigh.

"She…she doesn't remember who I am…"

Yuuki gasped as her eyes grew wide.

"How did that-?"

"Kaname-sama…he wiped all of her memories having to do with me…"

"Oh no…" Yuuki whispered.

"I have to go see Kaname-sama…"

Yuuki nodded as he headed to the Moon Dorm.

***

Aidou was shocked when he saw Kaname lounging on the couch.

"I know you'd want to see me…" Kaname said coolly.

Aidou's heart fumed with rage.

"How could you…Kaname-sama…"

"I warned you, Aidou. Since you did not break it off with her last night, I had to end your relationship, my way."

Aidou clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Didn't I say you would regret your decision? Didn't I say you would have to forget about her? Since you chose not to, and chose to have her in your memory, I chose to have her forget about _you_ and not have _you_ in her memory."

Fighting back tears, Aidou choked out, "So you just decided to have her forget about me?"

"Yes. If you had dumped her last night, she would've still remembered you, and kept all those happy memories you cherished together. I'm afraid you are the only one who remembers those good times you shared."

A single tear dripped from his eyes.

"How much did you wipe out?" Aidou asked fiercely.

"Everything having to do with you and your cousin."

Aidou glared with intensity.

"Go to your room Aidou. I will not punish you for skipping class. You should be grateful," Kaname said smiling. It was not a genuine smile.

***

Aidou lay on his bed, containing all the anger boiling inside him. _I don't care what Kaname-sama says…_

Last night's memory hit him.

"_They…they don't believe in us…" Aidou told her._

"_I know that…" Yori sighed. "So you're going to dump me…right?" She didn't seem emotional at all._

"_No…don't ever think that," Aidou said. "I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you…no matter what the consequences are…" He enveloped her tightly._

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep my Yori-chan…" Aidou whispered.

"_No matter what happens…because of us…" Aidou said, "I will stand alongside you. I will protect you. I will fight for you…even if I get myself killed doing just that…"_

"No matter what happens…because of us…I will protect her…I will fight for her…I love her…" Aidou whispered again.

"Even if I'm a stranger to you…I don't care…even if you never fall in love with me again…I will never forget you…I will never let you go…I will ALWAYS be by your side…" Aidou told himself.

He stood up.

"I'm going to make Yori-chan love me…I'm going to make her remember…I'm going to make her remember us…"

***

**Okay…I've decided my format for this story. Each chapter will be short, but there will be a lot (hopefully). Poor Aidou…Yori doesn't love him or realize how much he loves her…what a tortured soul…Please review for updates!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pieces in the Puzzles

**Chapter Five: Pieces in the Puzzles**

Yori bypassed the Day Class girls as they swarmed head over heels for the Night Class.

"I just don't understand why they obsess over them so much…" Yori whispered to herself. "They're nothing special…"

"Yori-chan!" Yuuki hollered as she was controlling the crowd of girls. "Come over here!"

"What does Yuuki-chan need?" Yori asked in a confused tone. She walked towards Yuuki, who was standing next to a Night Class student.

"Yes Yuuki-chan?" Yori asked. The crowd of girls decreased rapidly as Zero yelled at them.

Yuuki put on a cheery expression and said, "I'd like you to meet someone!" Yuuki pointed to Aidou. "This is Hanabusa Aidou…aka Idol." Aidou stuck out his hand.

"Why are you introducing me to a Night Class student?" Yori asked, ignoring Aidou's gesture.

"Umm…" Yuuki stammered, not sure what to say. "He's really friendly to me!"

Yori nodded and shook Aidou's hand. "Nice to meet you Aidou-sempai. A friend of Yuuki's is a friend of mine."

"Likewise," Aidou said, flashing a charming grin. "Maybe we should get together sometime…"

Yori shook her head.

"Why not?" Aidou asked.

"Well…I haven't gotten to know you yet…and I don't think it'd be possible for us to meet anyway," Yori stated. "Sorry."

A flash of hurt was illustrated in Aidou's eyes.

"Oh…" he mumbled.

"Didn't we meet before?" Yori asked suspiciously.

"Huh?"

"Yeah…you came into the Sun Dorm one night…looking for Yuuki…"

Aidou's head pumped as he remembered that night. _The night I found out Yori-chan didn't remember me…_

"Oh…oh yeah…"

"Well nice to see you again Aidou-sempai. I must be going," Yori stated as she left.

Aidou let out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry Aidou-sempai…" Yuuki whispered. "I should've known Yori-chan would-"

"It's okay…" Aidou murmured as he headed to class.

"Maybe I can set you two up on a blind date?" Yuuki asked, trying to cheer him up.

"No…it would just be awkward…"

Yuuki sighed.

"I'll find a way…" Aidou told her. "Don't you worry about me…I'm not giving up that easily…"

***

"Hey Yori…" Zero asked Yori as he walked in her room.

"Hmm?" Yori responded as she looked up from the book she read. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol with Yuuki?"

"I'll join her in a minute…I just have something to ask you."

Yori settled her book on her lap. She raised a brow at him.

"What's up?"

"Did something happen?" Zero asked her. He was still unaware of Yori losing her memories.

"What are you talking about?" Yori asked. _Yuuki asked me something very similar a previous night…_

"I mean, is everything cool between you and you know…Aidou?"

_What is talking about? This is so strange…first Yuuki wonders why I don't have plans past curfew…next she introduces me to Aidou…then Zero asks me if something happened between us! There's a connection…_

"Yeah. Yuuki introduced me to Aidou-sempai this evening. Is there a problem with that?"

Zero looked stunned. _She's not calling him by his first name…and she claims they just met this evening…something's up…I'm going to find Yuuki…_

"I gotta go meet up with Yuuki. Later." Yori nodded as Zero closed the door behind him. She picked off where she last read in her book. Her eyes grew wide.

"This book is about to be overdue!"

***

It was after class, but it was still dark out. Aidou was cooped inside his room, reading a book.

"Argh! It doesn't mention anything on how to cure a lost memory…Kaname-sama cured Yuuki's lost memory…but how am I supposed to cure Yori's?"

He flipped through the pages of his book.

"Why…why did this have to happen?" he asked himself. "I didn't do anything to deserve this…not that I know of…"

Aidou sighed.

"Hmm…Kaname restored Yuuki's memories by biting her…so to restore Yori's…maybe I can bite her?"

He pondered at his idea.

"I don't want to hurt her though…what if I lust for her blood too much…and I can't stop myself from devouring her?"

Aidou shook his head.

"I couldn't do that to her…but I want her to remember…if only she'd remember…" Aidou thought of the night before her memories were wiped clean.

"_You're too good for me…" Yori sighed._

"_You've got it backwards…Yori-chan…" He let go of his embrace and turned her around to face him. Aidou kissed her as he closed his eyes_

"You've got it backwards…" Aidou whispered. "You've always had it backwards…"

***

Yori suddenly got a strange suspicion she was being followed.

"Maybe I should turn around…" Yori whispered to herself as she walked towards the Sun Dorm. It was late at night, and Yori snuck of her dorm to return her library book. "…just to reassure I'm not being stalked."

She turned around. No one was behind her. Yori continued her walk. She heard ruffling sounds echo through the sky.

"Hello? Who's there?" Yori stammered as a shiver tingled down her spine. She walked faster as she heard more sounds trail behind her.

Yori turned around, just in time to see the figure behind her. It looked like Aidou, but she couldn't tell because of the dim atmosphere.

"Aidou-sempai? Is that you?" Yori asked. The figure approached.

"Remember me?" the man asked. He looked similar to Aidou, but not quite.

"No," Yori stated. "Why would I? Have we met before?"

The man gave a smile. _She doesn't remember who I am…tonight's my lucky night…_

***

**Okay…we all know who the 'mystery man' is. But what will he do now that he's found out Yori has no memory of him? It'll cause trouble for sure…so stay tuned and keep reviewing for updates!**


	6. Chapter 6: Promise to a Stranger

**Chapter Six: Promise to a Stranger**

"My name is Akatsuki Kain," the man said with a flirtatious grin. He reached out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kain-sempai," Yori said as she shook his hand. Before she could tug away, Kain pressed her hand against his lips. He kissed each knuckle delicately.

_Did his eyes just turn bloody red a second ago?_ Yori thought.

"So what's an attractive maiden like you wandering around campus at twilight?" he asked her, still gripping her hand.

"I'm returning a library book. Yah know…before it's overdue…" Yori said, trying to tug her hand away. He wouldn't let go.

"Ah…" he said, nodding. His grasp tightened.

"Um…" Yori stammered. "Will you please let go of my hand?"

His reply stunned her.

"No."

"Well…why not?"

No sound came from his lips. Kain only stared at her in lust.

_Why isn't he letting go?_

"Let go…" she pleaded.

_Control yourself Akatsuki…you have a second chance at her… _Kain thought. He released his grip.

"Um…thank you. I have to go now…" Yori murmured softly. She was about to leave, but Kain stopped her with his words.

"Meet me by the gates tomorrow night," Kain commanded.

"I don't know if that's a good-"

"Please."

"But I-"

"Please?"

"Okay…"

Kain flashed a huge smile on his face.

"Cool," he said. With that, Yori sped off to the library.

Kain watched as she ran in the distance.

"You will be mine…Yori-chan…" he whispered.

***

"Yuuki…what's up with Yori?" Zero asked Yuuki as they patrolled the area.

"Huh?" Yuuki asked, dazed.

"She claims to have met Aidou…just this evening…"

Yuuki sighed.

"Well…what's going on?" Zero demanded.

"Why do even care? You two were never really close anyways…" Yuuki stated, trying to avoid the subject.

That remark infuriated Zero. _What does Yuuki know about Yori and I? Nothing!_

"Look, just TELL me!" Zero said, raising his voice.

Yuuki stiffened. She saw the seriously dwelling within Zero's eyes. She let out another sigh.

"Her memories were erased having everything to do with Aidou and Kain. That's all I'm going to say…" Yuuki muttered through her breath.

Zero's eyes grew wide.

_Why does this anger me? I shouldn't care…in fact…I should be GLAD that Yori isn't in love with Aidou anymore…I should be GRATEFUL that she has no memories of him…but I'm not…but…why?_

***

"I'm feeling so clueless…" Yori uttered softly to herself. She was cradled back in her room, thinking of the past events.

"Yuuki and Zero ask me strange questions…then she introduces me to a Night Class student who I didn't know when I first met him…then a man asks if I remember him…but I don't…"

Yori sighed and gently pressed her eyes shut.

"Maybe I have amnesia?" Yori asked herself. "People with amnesia can recover their memories…so all I have to do is try…"

She tried, but nothing came to her. Yori let out another sigh.

"How can I try to remember something if I don't know what it is…"

Out of nowhere, Yori began to cry.

"Argh! I wish I could remember…whatever it was I forgot…"

***

The next evening…

"Hey! Yori-chan!" Yuuki called out. "Over here!"

Yori walked towards her best friend, ignoring the push of the crowd.

"What is it Yuuki-chan?"

"Zero wants to ask you something," Yuuki said, pointing to Zero. "Go see him."

"Hmm?" Yori asked herself.

Zero scared off the Day Class girls as he saw Yori approach.

"What is it Zero?" Yori asked coolly.

"Stay away from the Night Class," he stated.

"Why?" It's not like she wanted to be near the Night Class, she just wants to know why someone doesn't want her to.

"Because…" Zero stuttered.

"Because?" Yori asked, raising a brow.

"Things are safer that way. Okay?"

_Safer? Is there a dangerous secret going on with the Night Class?_

Yori, confused, just nodded and said, "Okay."

_I wonder if Kain-sempai is in the Night Class…but I told him I'd meet him tonight…what do I do?_

***

**What will Yori-chan do? I know…but please review for more updates!**

**BTW thank you Maximum Vampire for pointing out Innocence contained Chap 4 of CEYD! I owe you one!**

**P.S. Updates might be slow this weekend...depends on my mood...**


	7. Chapter 7: Never

**Chapter Seven: Never**

Yori was _pretty_ sure Kain was in the Night Class. Since he wasn't wearing his uniform when they met, she couldn't _confirm_ that he was. That was what convinced Yori to meet him at the gates. Also, she was curious about him.

She undressed from her uniform and wore something casual Yori cautiously slipped out of her dorm. _Crap! Yuuki…_

"Where are you going?" Yuuki asked.

"I'm going to the library," Yori lied.

"So late? I don't think so," Yuuki said. She studied Yori. It didn't seem like she was going to library…so Yuuki decided to press on.

"What's your real reason?" Yuuki asked.

"I'm going…I'm going to meet someone," Yori stated. It _was_ the truth after all. Yuuki's eyes grew wide. _Maybe she's going to meet Aidou-sempai!_ Her face beamed in delight.

"Oh! Okay! Just make sure Zero doesn't catch you!" Yuuki exclaimed. Yori nodded and walked out of Sun Dorm. _Yay! Maybe he finally recaptured her heart!_ Yuuki thought merrily. Her inference was nowhere near that.

***

"So why did you ask me to come here?" Yori asked as she saw Kain approach.

"Because I'm curious about you," he lied. Yori raised a brow, then smiled.

"Really? Because that's why I came here…" Kain spread a grin across his face.

"Really?" he asked. "I'm _flattered_. How about tonight…I treat you to dinner?"

Yori pondered.

"I don't know…it's breaking school rules…" Kain gently grasped her hand.

"C'mon…it'll be fun…you're already breaking the rules…" He nudged Yori's chin so her eyes met his.

_Gosh…his eyes are so beautiful…_

"Okay," she said.

Aidou was horrified at the scene he witnessed. Yori was out at night, and his disgrace of a cousin was taking her off school grounds. He _had_ to stop them.

"Going somewhere?" Kaname asked Aidou as he attempted to slip out.

"Umm…yes Kaname-sama…" Aidou replied with a tone of hesitance.

"Explain your reasons for sneaking out."

"Akatsuki Kain is back, and he's taking Yori off campus." Kaname's eyes grew wide.

"He possesses a great danger to Yori as well as other humans. He could still be insane; I will handle the situation."

"No!" Aidou protested. "Yori is _my_ love; he is _my_ cousin; I'll do it."

"As I can recall, Yori is _not_ your love; she has no clue of your affections and does not love you in return. Kain may be your cousin, but all vampires originate from purebloods. I am a pureblood; what I say _goes_. Is that understood?" Aidou boiled with rage and envy. Rage because of how Kaname tried to remove Yori from his life. Envy because Kain was probably going to steal Yori away from him…again.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama, but I have to do this. Punish me later, but please let me do this."

"No. If you save her, she could redevelop feelings for you, which is the least of my intentions." _Of course…_ Aidou thought. _This is because he took Yori away from me once…he doesn't want it to reoccur…I don't care…Yori will be __**mine.**_

"If you excuse me," Kaname said, "I must be following the two's whereabouts." Like that would stop the persistent Hanabusa Aidou. His determination was fierce, and he will not just give up _that_ easily. Aidou's mind was pacing back and forth, his thoughts revolving around Yori and Kain. Will he suck her dry? Will she fall in love with him? Will he kidnap her? There were so many possibilities…

***

It was an extraordinary moon. Yori and Kain were hanging outside a quaint café, enjoying the quiet night air.

"It's so beautiful tonight…" Yori whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kain said with a grin. _Oh please…that is __**so**__ cliché…_ Aidou thought. He was observing the two from a shop across the street. Yori smiled and flushed faintly at Kain's gesture. He moved his hand over hers, stroking it gently.

"Tonight's been wonderful…" Yori said. Okay, so she'll agree to go out with Kain, but not Aidou? Either Kain's got her wrapped around his finger, or Aidou isn't as smooth with her as Kain is.

"Yori…there's something I want to tell you…" Kain uttered softly. _You better not say you're in love with her!_ Aidou thought fiercely. _Or else I'll kill you five times before you die!_ Like that made any sense whatsoever.

"Hmm?"

"No matter what happens…I will stand alongside you. I will protect you. I will fight for you…even if I get myself killed doing just that…" _WTF? I told __**her**__ that!_

_He's too good to be true…_ Yori thought.

"You're too good for me," Yori stated. _No! No! No! She told __**me**__ that! Stupid Akatsuki! Yori…how could you? You meant that for me and me only…and now you say that to that no good traitor!_

"Yori I-" Kain stopped himself. He wanted to take things slow, if he ever wanted to rebuild his relationship with Yori. _Was he about to tell her that he __**loves**__ her? Oh no! He wouldn't __**dare!**_

"Hmm?"

Instead of confessing his love for her, Kain just told her, "Just know this: I will always be by your side. I will never let you go. Never."

***

**WTH with Kain stealing Aidou's lines? Sorry this chapter came later then I planned…writer's block! Argh! Just know I will always update at least once a week, unless I'm somewhere else. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: World Dyed Crimson

**Chapter Eight: World Dyed Crimson**

Yori gazed into Kain's eyes. They were so…mesmerizing. She loved his smile, his voice, his touch. He was the most perfect guy she could ask for. Kain promised to take care of her. Yori believed him.

"I better get back to the academy…" Yori uttered, glancing at her watch. It was pretty early in the morning, and she didn't want to be out so late.

"I'll escort you back," Kain insisted. Yori nodded.

_How come when Akatsuki charms her…it works? The universe is __**SO**__ not on my side…I better head back with them…_ Aidou thought. He followed the two stealthily back to Cross Academy. Aidou hid safely as he watched the two's activities.

"I had a good time, tonight…" Yori said, flushing a faint pink. Kain flashed a grin.

"Me too," he replied. Kain leaned over Yori, bending himself until his mouth was facing her neck.

_Oh no! He's going to bite her neck! I swear if he-Argh! He just __**kissed**__ her cheek. That scum!_ Yori blushed again, turning around to head to the Sun Dorm. A figure stopped her.

"Going somewhere, Wakaba-san?" Kaname asked, raising a brow. He secretly glared at Kain when Yori wasn't looking.

"Ka-Kaname-sempai. I…I don't know what to say," Yori stuttered, dazed.

"Calm down, Wakaba-san. I will leave you off with a warning, just head to your dorm. Leave us be," Kaname commanded. Yori, frightened, nodded and ran to the Sun Dorm. As soon as Yori was out of sight and sound, Kaname closed in on Kain.

"She doesn't remember you, you know," Kaname said cruelly. Kain smiled.

"I know. And that's what makes it perfect," Kain replied.

"What are you saying?" Kaname asked.

"You are really something…Kaname Kuran," Kain said slyly. "You made my plans…a lot easier…you know."

"How?" Kaname asked, keeping his poker face.

"Now that Yori has no trace of my past with her…she thinks I'm a harmless human. That gives me a fresh start with her. She is unaware of what I am…and what I've done to her. The best part is, she doesn't remember my cousin, either. Which means she is anyone's target for love. I can finally win her back, thanks to you…Kanamw Kuran." Kaname's eyes grew wide with realization. He should have never, _ever_, wiped Sayori Wakaba's memory of Akatsuki Kain. He was too dangerous to simply "forget" about what he's done to her. Now that she has…Kain is right. Yori is anyone's game now.

"You will leave her alone at once!" Kaname spat out ferociously. Kain gave out a bitter laugh and shook his head.

"You are _too_ hilarious, Kaname Kuran. Like your words have _any_ effect on me whatsoever. I cut all ties with the vampire society…which means you have no control over me anymore. You cannot stop me from seeing Yori, no one will." Kaname gritted his teeth. Kain was a dire threat, and his moves were devious.

"I will make sure Sayori Wakaba is protected at ALL costs. And I will not stop until you are locked away forever." Kaname stood his ground, ready for an attack. To his downright astonishment, Kain darted off. Kaname sped out after him, but when he turned a corner, Kain was gone.

"Kaname-sama…" Aidou muttered after appearing from his hiding spot. Kaname turned around to face him.

"What is it?" he asked in a bothersome tone.

"I would gladly volunteer to guard Yori," Aidou mumbled, his body growing hot. Kaname put on his serious face, and Aidou's heart sunk.

"I know, but I can't allow you to protect her. I'm afraid your emotions will overwhelm you." Aidou sighed.

"Kaname-sama! I…I can't lose her. I'd do anything to protect her…which means I'm the only vampire willing to give my all into guarding her. Please…I can't lose her. I just can't." Kaname sighed, and clenched his teeth. If he sent Ichijo or Shiki for the mission, they wouldn't put in as much effort as Aidou would.

"Very well. You may act as Yori's shield until Kain is no longer a threat." _I'm still going to be her guardian…even if Kain __**wasn't**__ a threat…_ Aidou thought.

"However…" Kaname said, "…we have some conditions to discuss." Aidou looked Kaname in the eye.

"First of all…you will guard her in secrecy. She must not know you are guarding her, and why. This is necessary if we want to maintain her under our control…and so she doesn't fall for you if she thinks you a 'hero.' Second, you must guard her to full extent. Keep close eye on her during classes, making sure she doesn't come in contact with Kain. At night is when you must watch her at most. Be sure to pay extra attention to details…like if she uses the restroom too long or if she spends too much time in the library. Finally, and most importantly…" Aidou looked up at Kaname.

"Yes Kaname-sama?"

"You may not converse with her. At all. Are my standards clear?" Aidou gulped, and nodded. Kaname smiled.

"Good. You may go to your dorm."

_Not talk to my Yori-chan? How can I do that? That's…impossible! I can't do it…no matter what Kaname-sama tells me…I'm going to make sure she knows. Everything._

"I'm going to give Headmaster Cross a visit…" Kaname murmured as he headed towards the main office. He busted down the doors, which made Headmaster jolt, dropping his ramen.

"My ramen! Kaname you really should learn a thing called knocking!" Headmaster exclaimed, sobbing over his spilled ramen.

"There is a critical situation occurring, and I suggest you listen," was Kaname's only response. Headmaster nodded.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Akatsuki Kain is back into society…"

***

Yori tossed and turned in bed. Her complexion was pale, and her whole body was sweating and shivering. A nightmare was eating her inside.

_Run, run, run. Faster. Faster. Heart is pumping. Mind is racing. Thoughts are flying. Where am I? What's going on? Don't turn back. Don't look behind. Don't stop. Just run. Run, run, run. Where am I going? Why is everything s blur? Run, run, run. Trip. Stumble. Fall._

_Blood. It splatters across the landscape and the atmosphere. Blood oozes and drips. It flows and runs. Run. Can't get up. A man holds out his hand. He seems familiar…but I can't remember who he is. Friendly. He helps me up. His expression seems…concerned._

"_What's going on?" I ask. Someone strikes him from behind. More blood. It splatters everywhere. The man gets up and strikes the other man. The other man looks…familiar as well. Except. Insane. His eyes are a bloody red. They show…lust. The nice man looks to me, worried._

"_Run Yori, run!" he shouts to me. I run. Faster and faster. Faster and faster until-_

Yori jolted out of bed. Her body quivered and her head ached. She gave a small yelp as she saw what covered the room: blood. Blood covered the walls. It dripped off her hands. It was splattered everywhere. Yori's vision blurred as the last thing she remembered was her world dyed crimson.

***

**Yori is hallucinating blood…hmm…seems familiar? It is similar to Yuuki's experience, except she dreamt a faded memory…instead trying to remember one. I'm planning the next chapter to be Yuuki confronting Kaname. Please review and thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dilemma

**Chapter Nine: The Dilemma**

Blur. Everything in Yori's mind, thoughts, sight, was a blur. She heard voices echoing in her head. She didn't recognize them, but she felt as if she knew them…somehow. The words echoed in her head, causing it to ache in pain.

**_"You will be mine, Yori-chan…"_**

**_"I'll never let you go…"_**

**_"Never my love…"_**

**_"Never…"_**

**_"Struggle, my love…"_**

**_"Struggle…"_**

**_"It only makes me desire…"_**

**_"You more…"_**

**_"It was to teach that self-centered…"_**

**_"Mother effer a lesson…"_**

**_"Run…"_**

**_"Yori…"_**

**_"Run!"_**

Blood splattered the walls, it dripped off her hands.

"NO! AH!" Yori gasped. Suddenly, the blood disappeared as she bolted onto the floor. This made Yuuki jump.

"Yori-chan! Calm down!" Yuuki asked, rushing to comfort her distressed friend. Yori's body was trembling and her eyes showed fear.

"My…my head…" Yori said, aching. Yuuki enveloped Yori tightly.

"Yori-chan…are you hurting?" she asked her friend.

"A…a little…it hurts…" Yori mumbled. Yuuki eyes grew wide. _I was like that…when I tried to remember…when a fog covered my memories of my past…when I was about to go insane…until…Kaname came and awoken me…he is the reason Yori-chan is in pain…he's the reason she's hallucinating…_

Yuuki gazed into Yori's worried eyes. She gave her friend a concerned smile.

"You're worrying me…Yori-chan…please just try to get some rest…" Yuuki told her.

_The nightmares just keep getting worse and worse…and for some reason…I feel as if…a bloody memory covers my past…but I can't-can't-can't-_ Yori's head began to ache even more. She grabbed her head, trying to endure the pain. Sweat dropped from her face as she scoped the room once again. Blood. It was everywhere.

"Yori-chan!" Yuuki yelled. "Are you okay?" Yori cried out in pain as Yuuki asked her those words.

"Yuuki…" she huffed. "Yuuki…"

"What is it?" Yuuki asked anxiously.

"It hurts…" Yori uttered gently, then fainted.

***

Yori gently woke up. The room was a blur, but she could tell three figures were glancing at her.

"Yori-chan! Are you okay? You fainted!" Yuuki cried out. Yori suddenly began to see clearer.

"Oh dear…what a massive headache you must have endured…" Headmaster said.

"Your head…" Zero said, "does it still hurt?" A shock was sent down Yori's spine. It made her head throb and caused her to leap onto Zero.

"Yori?" Zero asked, confused. This made Yuuki and Headmaster jolt. Zero's eyes grew wide as Yori strangled him helplessly, huffing faintly. Yori suddenly snapped out of her momentary madness.

"Ze…ro? Are you alright?" she asked him, getting off his body. Zero just stared at her in shock. _That's just what Yuuki did to me…when her memories were taken away…she was in pain…Yori is experiencing what Yuuki went through…she's suffering…_

"Excuse me," Zero said, rushing out of Headmaster's office. Yori thought, _Is he leaving because I hurt him? I have to reassure him otherwise!_ Yori dashed out of Headmaster's office, trying to catch up with Zero.

"Yori-chan! No! Don't run! It's not good for you!" Yuuki called out, running to catch up with her friend. Headmaster sat in his office, alone. He grabbed a piping hot bowl of his favorite ramen, and began eating.

"Zero!" Yori hollered. "Wait!" Zero did not stop to turn around; he just kept on running.

"Where is he going?" Yori huffed. "Zero! Ze-" Yori's began to feel lightheaded. The next sound Zero heard was a body crashing to the floor. Now, he turned around and ran to her.

"Yori…hey…don't push yourself," he said in a uneasy tone.

"Zero…Zero…" she huffed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you mad…at me?" Yori asked, breathing heavily. Zero smiled, _smiled_, at her.

"Of course not."

"Then why…why were you…why were you running away from me?" Zero's eyes widened. Those words reminded him when he told Yuuki he would stop running away from her. His heart clenched tightly.

"Listen…Yori…" Zero said, "I would never run away from you…okay?" Yori nodded faintly.

"Then why were you…why were you-"

"I was just going to give Kaname Kuran a little visit…" Zero reassured.

"But…what would he have to do with this?" Yori asked, suddenly give a cry of pain. _More than you will ever know…_ Zero thought. He gently stroked her hair.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried out as she caught up to her two friends. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"Barely. She's in a lot of pain," Zero stated. Yuuki looked to him.

"Zero…what were doing?" Yuuki asked.

"I was going to ask Kaname Kuran to-"

"Say no more, Zero. I'll do it," Yuuki declared.

"No, Yuuki. It's better if-"

"No. He'll give me more respect, he'll listen to me more. He'd brush you off, but he'll do anything for me. Zero…please." Zero gave a sigh.

"Fine," he said. Yuuki smiled and nodded. Zero picked up Yori in his arms, and the two headed in opposite directions.

"One more thing, Zero," Yuuki said, turning around to face him.

"Hmm?"

"Please take care of Yori-chan…" Yuuki uttered. Zero nodded. _I was always taking care of her… he thought. Nobody just bothered to notice…_

***

Knocking on Kaname's door…

"Kaname?" Yuuki asked. The door opened, and Kaname smiled innocently at Yuuki.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" he asked, pretending to be clueless. "You seem tense…"

"Kaname…Yori-chan…her head is aching really badly…" Yuuki muttered.

"Shall I contact the nurse?" Kaname asked, acting as if he was concerned. Yuuki frowned.

"Kaname! Her head hurts because she's trying to remember! She knows her memories are lost! You took them away, and it just caused pain for her!" Yuuki yelled, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Yuuki…my love…calm down please…it hurts me to see you behaving like this."

"Well it hurts me to see Yori suffering! My best friend is crying out in pain, and I don't know how to help! Now you better tell me how we can heal her!" Yuuki hollered, ferocity sparking fiercely in her eyes. Kaname shook his head.

"Not now. You look so scary now that I don't want to tell you." Those words rang loudly in Yuuki's head. He had told her those exact words once before, when she asked him about her past. Yuuki began to cry.

"Kaname…you're hurting me…you're hurting Yori-chan…you're hurting Aidou-sempai…and I think you're hurting Zero too…do you like to hurt everyone?" Yuuki spat out in vicious sobs. Kaname's eyes grew wide. He tried to grab Yuuki's hand, but she pulled away fiercely.

"Yuuki…I-"

"You better tell me, Kaname…or we're through!" Yuuki screamed, dead serious. She glared silently at Kaname, giving him death stares.

"Very well. The only true way to cure a lost memory is to…"

"What?" Yuuki growled impatiently, tears violently streaming down her cheeks.

"Have a pureblood bite the neck of the human's whose memories are lost…" Yuuki gasped as she heard those words.

"But if that happened…Yori-chan would-"

"Become a vampire," Kaname finished. Yuuki shook her head.

"Can't Aidou-sempai bite her? Won't that do any good?" Yuuki asked.

"Aidou bit you, and that didn't give you your memories. It will not work on Yori." Yuuki sighed.

"She's in pain…" Yuuki whispered, "…but I can't do that to her…but I have to help her…but…but…ARGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Yuuki screamed, and slapped Kaname across the face, with all her pureblood might. Then she darted out of the Moon Dorm as fast as she could.

"Yori-chan…" she whispered as she ran. "What do I do?"

***

**So far, this is the longest chapter in Innocence. Now Yuuki has two narrowed options: Will she turn Yori into a vampire to heal her and awaken her memories? Or will she continue to watch as Yori suffers and goes onto the brink of insanity? The answer will be revealed in the next chapter or two…so stay tuned and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Affliction

**Chapter Ten: Affliction**

Aidou watched in horror as Yori's cries pierced the cool night breeze. Tears swelled up in his eyes due to fear and grief. _Please Yori…please stay strong…please endure…it hurts me to see you, to hear you suffering like this. You don't realize it, but this is hurting me __**a lot**__ more that it is hurting you…trust me…_

"Zero…Zero…" Yori stuttered, almost breathlessly. Zero's eyes grew wide as Yori's complexion turned a pale ivory. _Girl you gotta make it through…c'mon…show death you're stubborn…show death you won't just surrender into the dying hands of fate…_

"Yori! What's wrong?" Zero asked, nearly driven to tears. His heart contained immense anxiety, though he didn't want anyone to see his true emotions. _Why do I let you do this to me? How did I fall for you in the first place? Why did I have to fall so hard?_

"It hurts…" was all she managed to choke out. Zero's eyes flashed fear.

"What hurts?" he asked in a soft whisper. Yori let out a small cry of pain.

"Eh…eh…every…everything…" she huffed. Her head pulsed violently; her body throbbed of aching pain. _Why…why…why…why do I hallucinate blood everywhere? Why am I aching? Why do I hear peculiar voices ring back and forth? Why is this happening to me?_ Headmaster entered the room, holding a tray of hot towels. His face also illustrated concern.

"How is she doing?" Headmaster asked quietly. He placed a hot towel on Yori's forehead, and wrapped one around her neck. "This should help ease the pain…I hope."

"No…" Yori whispered. "This isn't helping. I think…I think I'm going to die." Then it happened. A single tear dropped from Zero's eye, and his brow furrowed. _This is all Kuran's fault! How could he hurt Yori! She's just a human…an __**innocent**__ human…_

"No!" Zero shouted, causing Yori to jump. "I will not let you die. You MUST endure the battle that your body is fighting!" Yori shook her head delicately.

"I don't think I can…" she uttered, so lightly only a vampire could hear it up close. Zero nudged Yori's chin so his eyes met hers.

"If you die, I will die with you," he stated, dead serious. Yori noticed tears falling from her face, a gentle river.

"I…I can't…I can't…have you die…Ze…ro…" Yori choked out softly. Her mind was set. If she died, Zero would die. She cannot have Zero die, so she must live. _Fight, fight, fight. I must fight…for my life…for my friends…for Zero…_ The peculiar, yet familiar voices began to echo once again her head. It was like a loud scream, shattering her ears.

"_**You will be mine, Yori-chan…"**_ _Who will I belong to? Who will belong to me? I probably won't live to find out the answer…_

"_**I'll never let you go…" **__I'm afraid to let go of my life…to hold the inevitable hands of death…_

"_**Never my love…" **__Love…I don't love anyone…and I'm sure no one loves me…_

"_**Never…" **__That's what Kain told me…in fact…the two voices sound alike…_

"_**Struggle, my love…" **__Struggling to hold on…struggling to survive…_

"_**Struggle…" **__I'm still struggling…still suffering…_

"_**It only makes me desire…" **__Desire…I have the desire to live…for me…for Zero…_

"_**You more…" **__More. I need more time…to live…_

"_**It was to teach that self-centered…" **__Who is self-centered? All the people I know are selfless…trying to protect me…_

"_**Mother effer a lesson…" **__Who is this? Head hurts…everything hurts…_

"_**Run…" **__This is a different voice…_

"_**Yori…" **__Yori…my nickname…_

"_**Run!" **__Run, run, run. What am I running from? Where am I running to? Why should I run?_ A violent pulse crashes into Yori's skull.

Yori let out another cry.

"Why is this happening to me?" Yori asked no one in particular.

"It's because…" Zero paused. _It's because of Kuran! He's hurting you…when I get my hands around his filthy neck…I'll make him suffer ten times worse then what you're going through right now…_

"Zero! Headmaster!" Yuuki yelled as she bolted into the room. The two looked to her.

"What is it Yuuki?" Headmaster asked, wearing a frown of sorrow.

"We can cure Yori-chan…but…" Yuuki stopped and looked to the floor. Zero wanted Yori to be cured more than anything right now, so he was eager to respond.

"But what?" Zero asked.

"She'll have to become a vampire." Both Zero and Headmaster knew exactly what Yuuki meant. The room fell silent for a minute, which was broken by Yori's cry of distress. Zero looked to the floor, covering his face. He went into deep concentration, and then finally gazed into Yori's deadening expression. He sighed.

"Fine. Do it," was all he muttered. Headmaster's eyes grew wide at the guy he knew to loathe vampires nearly all his life.

"Zero? What are you-?"

"Just do it," Zero said, cutting off Headmaster. Yuuki nodded. She breathed in heavily, hesitating to sink her vampiric fangs into Yori's neck.

"Do it before it's too late!" Zero snapped icily. _I'm not going to be able to look Yori in the eye again…after what I'm allowing Yuuki to do to her… _Yuuki's face got worried and she leaned into Yori's neck.

"I'm sorry…" Yuuki whispered into Yori's ear.

_Numb…my whole body just went numb…this is good…no more…pain…_ Yori thought. _This numbness is the final stage before I die…_ Yori let out an aching whimper as Yuuki's fangs sank into her neck. _Now everything starts to hurt again…my body feels like it's about to shatter completely…_

***

**So what's going to happen when Yori's memories are awoken? Will she still acknowledge her love for Aidou? How will she react the next time she comes in contact with Kain? How will she respond when she realizes Kaname took her memory away? What lies in store for Aidou? Zero? Yuuki? Please stay tuned and as always, I appreciate feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11: Awoken

**Chapter Eleven: Awoken**

_"__Oh hi Kaname-sempai…" Yori greeted to an approaching Kaname._

_"__Hello Miss Wakaba," Kaname said. "May I borrow you for a minute?" Yori nodded._

_"__What's on your mind?" Yori asked. Kaname took a step closer._

_"__I have a favor to ask of you…" Yori raised a brow._

_"__A favor?" she asked, puzzled. "Of what kind?"_

_"__I do not approve of you and a Night Class student dating. It has to come to an immediate stop. I need you to break up with him." Yori gulped._

_"__And why is that?" she asked, taking a step back. Kaname chuckled slightly._

_"__It's stirring things up in this academy. I cannot have the Day Class girls find out about this." Yori frowned, taking another step back._

_"__No…it's not that…is it…Kaname-sempai?" Yori spat out. "It's because I am a human…and Hanabusa is…a vampire." Kaname smiled, but not in a friendly way._

_"__So you __**do**__ understand my terms. Miss Wakaba, you do not understand the political complexities of the vampire society. We are tangled in a mess a mere human, such as __**yourself,**__ cannot get involved in."_

_"__So what?" Yori stated fiercely. "It doesn't matter. Our love cannot be broken." Kaname sneered bitterly._

_"__Oh…a tale of forbidden love? You do not realize how Aidou's reputation will badly get if the other vampires know he has a __**human**__ girlfriend. They would be shocked…since Aidou is engaged." Yori gasped, and the tears began to swell up in her eyes._

_"__Wh-what?"_

_"__The Aidou family has a tradition of pre-selecting a wife for a son. Aidou was engaged before he even met you…before you were even born." Yori's eyes grew wide._

_"__Does he…know…this?" Yori asked quietly. Kaname nodded._

_"__How long?" Yori asked._

_"__An Aidou son knows his fiancée when he turns twelve. That is, in vampire years of course."_

_"__Why…didn't he tell me?" Yori asked herself. Kaname patted her on the shoulder._

_"__I'm sure he didn't want to worry you. He does love you…after all." Yori shook her head._

_"__No…" Yori muttered. "We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other…" Kaname nodded in sympathy._

_"__I'm so sorry he betrayed you Miss Wakaba," Kaname stated. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Yori shook her head once again._

_"__No…not really…" Yori uttered. "I just wish…I just wish my memory of all this could be wiped away and forgotten…" A small smile curved on Kaname's lips._

_"__Miss Wakaba…" Yori looked up, staring sadly into Kaname's eyes._

_"__Yes Kaname-sempai?"_

_"__I think I can help make your wish come true…"_

"No," Yori whispered as her eyes opened. Headmaster smiled as she saw him. Zero had his head hung down, and Yuuki was in the corner crying. _Why? I do not want to remember…_ Yori thought.

"Yori…I'm so sorry," Yuuki stated. "You're a vampire now." Yori's eyes grew wide.

"I'm…" Yori stopped. _I'm a part of the society I was once not let into. I'm part of the world I was never meant to see. I'm part of the place that I was once shunned from…_

"Yori…here drink my blood," Yuuki said, holding up a bleeding finger. "It will prevent you from going insane." Yori hesitated.

"Just do it," Zero muttered briefly. Yori sighed and drank a little portion of Yuuki's blood.

"Yori I'm sorry. It was the only way to take you out of your pain," Yuuki uttered, tears still shedding. Yori hugged Yuuki.

"It's not your fault…you were just protecting me," Yori said. "Besides…I'm not mad at you." Yori sighed and thought, _I'm mad at that vampire who forgot to keep his promise…_

"Can I go to the Moon Dorm…for a little bit?" Yori asked. The three eyed her suspiciously.

"For what?" Yuuki asked.

"I need to speak to Kaname-sempai," Yori stated. Yuuki's and Zero's eyes grew wide. _She knows he took her memories…_ they thought simultaneously.

"I'll go with you," Zero declared. "And don't object." Yuuki, Headmaster, and Yori nodded.

***

"Kaname-sempai, can I have a word with you?" Yori asked. Kaname's eyes grew wide as he opened the door of his room. An angry Yori stood there in front of him.

"Guess what?" she asked bitterly.

"I know…" Kaname muttered. "I broke my promise."

_Flashback…_

_"__How?" Yori asked._

_"__You see…a vampire has the power to take away memories." Yori's eyes grew wider and wider._

_"__Then let's do it!" she exclaimed._

_"__There is one negative effect on taking away memories…" Kaname said, acting aloof._

_"__What is it?" Yori asked, impatient._

_"__A strong mind will try to regain that memory…and will eventually destroy the body if it is successful."_

_"__I don't care…my mind is weak," Yori declared._

_"__No, it is strong." Yori sighed, hopeless._

_"__Please? I don't care whatsoever anymore…" Yori stated._

_"__And why is that?" Kaname asked curiously._

_"__My life is nothing without Hanabusa…so might as well take away my memory of him…even if it means killing myself in the end."_

_"__Very well," Kaname said. "Let's get this over with."_

_"__One more thing," Yori added._

_"__Hmm?"_

_"__Promise me I will never have to remember Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain for the rest of my life. Ever again." Kaname nodded._

_"__I promise."_

"Yori…I'm sorry. I tried everything I could, but everyone kept on getting involved. I did my absolute best to protect you from that memory." Yori sighed. She calmed down a bit.

"It's okay…I'll just go back to my dorm…trying to forget this all happened," Yori said glumly. As she walked away, Zero glared at her. His glare was off; it seemed more concerned then angry.

"Why would you want to hurt yourself?" Zero asked. Yori didn't look him in the eye.

"You don't know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out," was her bitter reply. Zero snickered curtly.

"Believe me, I do." Yori softened, but continued to walk on.

"Yori-chan!" a familiar voice rang out from behind. _Him…_ Yori thought.

"What is it?" she asked coldly. His eyes flashed sorrow.

"You're a vampire…" he whispered. _That means she remembers me…but why is she so cruel?_ Aidou thought.

"Tell me something I don't know," Yori said, not stopping to chat.

"Is something wrong?" Aidou asked. _Why is she acting like this?_

"Why don't you ask your fiancée?" Yori spat out crudely as she darted out of the Moon Dorm. Aidou's eyes grew wide.

"She knows…" he whispered.

***

**So Aidou has a fiancée? Kaname wasn't lying after all… We already know Yori's reaction…but what will Aidou do? Stay tuned a please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: All We're Meant To Be

**Chapter Twelve: All We're Meant To Be**

"Yori-chan! Wait!" Aidou called out, running up to Zero and Yori.

"Just leave me alone," Yori snapped, causing Aidou to flinch. He grasped her hand.

"Will you let me go!" she demanded, her face distraught.

"Yori-chan-"

"Don't call me that!" Yori yelled icily, pulling away from his grip. "Just call me Sayori, and that's it." Aidou's face was despondent. _Is she so mad that she wants me to call her by her formal name?_

"Yori-chan…we need to talk this through," Aidou said helpless and hopeless. _If only I could just explain to her…_

"Nothing needs to be discussed so will you just leave me alone? Believe it or not, Kaname wasn't the one who chose to rid me of my memories. I was the one who wanted to forget about you, to forget about us," Yori retorted curtly and bitterly. She showed no mercy to Aidou's stunned expression. He felt his heart suddenly rip in two as he heard those exact words. _She…chose to forget about me…to forget about us…to forget about all the good times we had…why would she just throw away our love like that?_

"Why…why would you…do that?" Aidou uttered, tears backing up into his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" Yori snapped again. "Why would _you_ let me be your girlfriend when you obviously have a fiancée? Not just me, before we even met you flirted with practically every girl in school! Hmph…once a playboy, _always_ a playboy," Yori stated callously.

"Yori-chan, I don't love my fiancée, I love _you_."

"Then why couldn't you at least tell me? Were you even planning on telling me you were engaged?" Yori spat out icily.

"Well…not really." Yori gave a smirk.

"That's exactly what I thought. I thought you were different; I thought you were something else, but I guess I was wrong. C'mon Zero…let's go," Yori said, grabbing Zero's hand in a rush.

"Yori-chan I-"

"Just forget it Aidou. Forget me. Forget us. Forget what we had and go pull your sleazy stunt on another girl. You know, I feel as if Kain was better to me than you were." Those words were like a brutal slap to the face for Aidou. _How could __**you**__ say that after all he's done to __**you**__? After all I've done for __**you**__?_ _Fine! If that's how you're going to act…then I WILL forget about __**you…**__you'll see Yori…I don't need __**you **__at all…_ Aidou turned away from Yori, and stomped towards the Moon Dorm. Zero led Yori back into the Sun Dorm.

"So do remember who Aidou is?" Yuuki asked Yori, who was entering their room.

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't," Yori stated curtly. Yuuki raised a brow.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because I HATE him." There was a long silence between the two. Yori just sighed and collapsed on the bed.

"Yori-chan…how could you hate him?" Yuuki asked. Yori didn't respond. "I think you're overreacting…" Yori sat up straight.

"How?" she asked.

"Aidou has done so much for you…you have to think about that."

"None of those things matter now…" Yori muttered. "I was living a big fat lie…he already knew he was engaged…yet he continued to be a flirt and even go to the measures of dating me." Yori sighed, "Yeah…I knew it was too good to be true."

"Yori-chan…you can't just close your heart like this. I'm sure he has his reasons…so lighten up…okay? He really truly cares about you…" Yori took a deep breath.

"You're right Yuuki-chan…I guess I just lost my cool…"

"You should talk to him…you know," Yuuki said. Yori shook her head.

"I don't think he'd want to talk to me after what I said to him…"

***

There was nothing more in the world Aidou wanted to do than to just talk to Yori. He tried to forget her, but it simply did not work. In fact, all he was thinking about was Yori. 24/7. Nonstop. It was driving him to the brink of insanity. Aidou's heart targeted mixed emotions at Yori.

"How could she do this…to ME!" he hollered, breaking a lamp that was on his nightstand. There were tears in his eyes, and rage was boiling in his blood.

"After all I've frickin' done for HER!"

"What about all you've done _to_ her?" Kaname muttered as he passed by Aidou's door. After that comment, Aidou wanted to punch Kaname's pretty face to…rearrange his features. And his comment was NOT helping his situation. For once, could Kaname just let him be?

"I'm not trying to anger you, Aidou," Aidou heard Kaname say at the door. "I'm just trying to help you see what you've done wrong…so you can mend your relationship."

"Yeah right!" Aidou spat out sadistically.

"Yori is a vampire now, so I'm no longer worried about your relationship with her. However, I do believe you'll have quite a bit to explain to your fiancée…"

"Oh…so now that Yori is a vampire, things change?" Aidou asked angrily.

"As a matter-of-fact, they do." Aidou was silent for a minute, then opened the door.

"However…I wouldn't try to completely repair your relationship with Yori. You are still engaged, so do not try to take things too far," Kaname said, then walked casually back to his dorm.

Next evening…

"Yori!" Aidou exclaimed as he saw Yori brush past the usual crowd of fans.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around.

"Look…we need to talk…tonight?" Aidou asked.

"Yeah…okay…" _Wow…I didn't know he'd cool down so fast…_ Yori thought and shrugged.

_I'm sorry for hurting you Yori…_ Aidou thought. _But all we can ever be is just friends…if I don't want to get shunned from my family…_

That night…

"Yori…I'm sorry for hiding my engagement from you," Aidou uttered quietly. Yori shrugged.

"Nah…it's cool. I'm over it. You have your reasons I suppose," she said, keeping a fair distance from Aidou. Aidou sighed with relief.

"Yori…I have to tell you something…" Aidou stated nervously.

"Aidou…I really like you and all, but I can't be your girlfriend anymore. I think all we're ever meant to be is just friends…nothing more. Things just can't go one like they used to. Not after all this drama," Yori blurted out quietly and abruptly. "I'm sorry."

Aidou stood there, his eyes wide.

"Actually…I was just about to say the same thing…" Aidou murmured softly, his heart throbbing.

"Then we're on the same page," Yori said. "I'm glad to hear that." Her face showed no emotion at all…it was as if she had no passion for anything.

"Me too," Aidou lied. Inside, he was deeply wounded. He never imagined Yori would actually agree to them just being friends. It hurt him to see her give up so easily.

"Well then, good night," Yori said as she walked towards the Sun Dorm. She sighed. _I had a feeling he'd give up on me…so that's why I decided to give up on him…_ Yori thought.

_Flashback…_

"_They…they don't believe in us…" Aidou told her._

"_I know that…" Yori sighed. "So you're going to dump me…right?" She didn't seem emotional at all._

"_No…don't ever think that," Aidou said. "I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you…no matter what the consequences are…" He enveloped her tightly._

Yori shook her head and gave a bitter laugh.

"I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you…yeah right."

***

**Aw…the ending of this chapter made me a little sad. *Sniff* So how will their relationship go from here? Stay tuned and please review!**


End file.
